Death
Purpose When the system for character death was introduced, it was deemed necessary to explain it out, since many people were confused on how exactly it worked. This is the provided description from the moderators, modified to describe all forms of death. Tutorial Yes, people can die. We know this. Well, we also know that there is a Yu-gi-oh! add-in that is a place that's a perfect dropping point for dead people: the Shadow Realm. So here's the deal. If for some reason, your character can't hack it, and dies in a fight, you will get sent there. There are two current forms of death in the roleplay: normal and the Dark Signers. Here are the details: Normal Normally, when a character dies, they go straight to the Shadow Realm. You must spend a post or two describing the horrible awful darkness (and any other subsequent death-related things you'd like to include) in your posts. Since the Shadow Realm is simply the Yu-gi-oh! name for it, the realm is argued to also be considered as places such as the Undernet, Land of the Dead, etc. etc. After your posts are written, the lovely Neka1 will be playing the gatekeeper(s), which, like in the Sims, will allow you to cheat death and return to the world. However, Neka1 has full reign on the gatekeeper(s) and their challenges, so don't abuse this. Once you pass the challenge, you may drop your character in a location of your choosing, with these key stipulations: *It cannot be the location you died. *It may not be an "open field" type area. *It must be one of the cities/locations that is on the front page. After that your character is free to roam about and continue to cause chaos/save the world. Also, this area is rife for potential for crossover things, and they may be used that way (consider this the land of death; it has many names, varying from place to place), and as with any crossover addition to your character, you must submit a profile and have it accepted first before the change can happen. There is a rule up explaining this briefly, but this is the detailed version. Dark Signer Unlike in the normal death, where after facing a challenge and simply being let free, a Dark Signer must also combat their prior darkness, which will be run by a moderator. In order to successfully beat the darkness they have to not only prove they will no longer be tempted by the Dark Signer side of themselves, but they must survive against their darker half. This is done to simulate the delay in their return to the living in the series, and that not all characters are capable of winning against their darker desires. Cheating Cheating Death Okay, this is a sensitive topic, simply because it is true that there are ways to "cheat" cheating death (which leaves Neka1 with no one in the Shadow Realm). One of those is become a Dark Signer. While a temporary cheat, a character does get out of the Shadow Realm without facing Neka1's gatekeeper(s). Players who choose this will obviously end up back in the Shadow Realm eventually. A second method of escaping the Shadow Realm has also been unveiled, and that's through the Millenium Items. Understandably, these are both Yu-gi-oh! style methods of escape, but they are the only successful methods seen in the roleplay so far. There is one other suggested method. Characters with revival spells can pull people out of the Shadow Realm, given that their revival conditions are met. As methods are explored we will add them here. Category:Tutorial